Cover art
The cover for each Harry Potter book possess a similar style. The British publisher Bloomsbury does books in both adult and children's editions, with the adult edition depicting a particular object or place in the cover, and the children's one featuring a major event in the book. The covers by American publisher Scholastic usually depict an amalgalm of objects and people from the book against a common backdrop. The art by either the British Children's cover or Scholastic's one are re-used by most international editions of the books. British covers Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone The cover of the children's edition, drawn by Thomas Taylor, depicts Harry Potter staring at the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4.The original Bloomsbury back cover includes a rather bizarre-looking figure (whose face also adorns the spine), which does not match any character in the book, although fans have speculated that it is supposed to represent either Dumbledore or Quirrell. After a few editions, the back cover was changed with a new image, this time clearly identifiable as Dumbledore, even holding a Put-Outer. The adult edition depicts the Philosopher's Stone. File:Harry01english.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (children) File:HP1 adult.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) File:Normal SS Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury edition ('Signature') File:HarryPotter01BackCover1.jpg|The figure on the back of the first Bloomsbury edition. File:HarryPotter01BackCover2.jpg|Revised back. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The cover of the children's edition, by Cliff Wright, has Harry and Ron Weasley inside the Flying Ford Anglia. The Hogwarts Express runs below them. The back cover depicts Hogwarts. A cutout of the cover image of Hedwig in her cage adorns the spine. The adult edition features the door to the Chamber of Secrets. File:Chamberofsecrets.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (children) File:HP and the Chamber of Secrets adult.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) File:Normal COS Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury edition ('Signature') Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban The cover of the children's edition, by Cliff Wright, depicts Harry and Hermione Granger riding Buckbeak. A lupine creature (either Sirius Black's Animagus or Remus Lupin in werewolf form) adorns the back cover and spine. The adult edition depicts Azkaban. File:Prisonercover.gif|Bloomsbury edition (children) File:HP Prisoner of Azkaban adult edition.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) File:Normal POA Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury edition ('Signature') Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The cover of the children's edition, by Giles Greenfield, depicts the First Task of the Triwizard Championship, with a Firebolt-riding Harry being attacked by a Hungarian Horntail. The back cover is an image of a Hogwarts staircase, with a ghost atop of it. A cutout of an owl statue in the back is on the spine. The adult edition depicts the Goblet of Fire. File:Gobletoffirecover.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (children) File:HP the Goblet of Fire adult edition.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) File:Normal GOF Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury edition ('Signature') Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The cover of the children's edition, by Jason Cockcroft, features a phoenix rising from flames.The battle in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic appears on the back cover, with the symbol-filled ceiling and the gold statues of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Harry and Dumbledore are seen amidst waves of water, wands out and ready. A golden feather decorates the spine. The adult edition depicts a Phoenix. File:Ootp UK Children.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (children) File:Ootp UK Adult.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) File:Normal OOTP Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury edition ('Signature') Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince The cover of the children's edition, by Jason Cockcroft, depicts Albus Dumbledore and Harry inside the Horcrux cave, surrounded by a ring of fire created by the former. The back cover is the Horcrux Cave, with the lake and the basin filled with potion. The spine has Marvolo Gaunt's Ring. Both flaps feature Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy's hands making the Unbreakable Vow. The adult edition depicts the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-Making. File:Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (children) File:Hbp adult bloomsberry.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) File:Normal HBP Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury edition ('Signature') Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The cover of the children's edition, by Jason Cockcroft, depicts Harry, Ron and Hermione breaking into the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts. A sword-weilding Griphook stands behind Harry.The back cover features Hogwarts, the front flap has Harry's deer Patronus, the back flap has Nagini inside a crystal ball, and the spine, the Deathly Hallows symbol. The adult edition depicts Salazar Slytherin's Locket. File:DeathlyHallowsCover.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (children) File:HP7 adult.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) File:Normal DH Signature.jpg|Bloomsbury edition ('Signature') American covers All art by Mary GrandPré. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone The cover shows a Nimbus-riding Harry (in Muggle attire) about to catch the Golden Snitch, with other Quidditch players in the far distant background. Hogwarts castle appears behind Harry and the columns through which he is flying, and Fluffy's three vicious heads are visible in an opening in the castle wall. In the distance the forest's pointed pine trees mirror the pointed towers of the castle, while a unicorn gallops by. The back cover has an owl and Dumbledore. The front flap has a mysterious candle-holding figure coming behind the curtain. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The cover shows Fawkes flying Harry, Ron, and Ginny Weasley to safety after the defeat of Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Mrs. Norris is in the back cover, and the front flap has the Basilisk's lurking eye. The title (besides "Harry Potter") is written in blood on the walls like Ginny's messages while possessed. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban The cover shows Harry and Hermione riding Buckbeak. It could be said that all four Marauders appear - Sirius Black is probably the silhouette toward the bottom of the front cover, Peter Pettigrew's rat form is in the front flop, Remus Lupin in Werewolf form runs in the back cover, and Harry's stag Patronus (which resembles James Potter's Animagus) is in the back flap. On the back, we see four Dementors prowling around the castle and the Whomping Willow in the distance. Crookshanks is waiting under the tree. On the back flap apppears a small house with smoke rising from its chimney -- probably Hagrid's hut. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire The entire art depicts the Third Task's maze, along with the Horntail (whose head and wings are on the back cover). The front cover features all Triwizard Champions - Harry Potter holding the Golden egg, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. An acromantula (partly obscured by Fleur's hair ribbon), Sirius' dog form, distant stands full of spectators projecting above the maze and what looks like a Dementor are also visible. In the back cover, a pair of red eyes, the Beauxbatons carriage and a hand holding the Goblet of Fire are visible. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The picture depicts Harry in the circular room at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. The back cover has Lupin, Tonks, and Moody opening one of the doors. The deluxe cover depicts 12 Grimmauld Place, with Hedwig flying in the front cover, and broomstick-riding wizards arriving. File:HP5 Cover.jpg|Regular cover File:P phoenix us grim.jpg|Deluxe cover Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince The picture has Harry and Dumbledore in front of the potion-filled basin on the Horcrux Cave. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and other DA members are in the back cover, with the Dark Mark in the sky. The deluxe cover is Harry and Dumbledore in Bob Ogden's memory, watching him arrive at the Gaunt Shack. File:Harry potter HBP Scholastic edition.jpg|Regular front cover File:Backcover.jpg|Regular back cover File:Hbp scho deluxe.jpg|Deluxe cover Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The cover depicts the Duel in the Great Hall, with Voldemort in the back flap and cover and Harry in the front cover. The deluxe cover depicts Harry, Ron and Hermione riding the blind Dragon while escaping from Gringotts. File:DeathlyHallowsUSCover.jpg|Regular cover File:Deathly Hollows cover2.JPG|Deluxe cover Other books Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them The original print's cover was design to look like Harry Potter's cover of the book, with a sticker featuring his signature, and claw gashes over the cover material. The 2009 re-edition has a painting of Hogwarts' coat of arms with the animals escaping the frame. File:Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them.jpg|2001 cover File:Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them_2009_cover.jpg|2009 cover Quidditch Through the Ages The original print's cover was designed to look like a Hogwarts Library book, complete with seal. The 2009 re-edition has a painting of a Golden Snitch in a blue background. File:Quidditch_Through_the_Ages.jpg|2001 cover File:Quidditch_through_the_ages_2009_cover.jpg|2009 cover The Tales of Beedle the Bard The UK cover depicts a tree stump (from the story Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump) and a skull (The Tale of the Three Brothers). The US cover has objects from each story: a tree stump, a hopping pot, a fountain (with the three witches and the knight climbing the hill toward it), a heart and three hands holding the Deathly Hallows. File:Beedlethebardreal.jpg|UK cover File:Tales_of_Beedle_the_Bard.jpg|US cover File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for Bulgarian Version.jpg|Bulgarian version File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for French Version.jpg|French version File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for German Version.jpg|German version File:Tales of Beedle the Bard book Cover for Portugal Edition.jpg|Portuguese version File:Tales of Beedle the Bard Spanish Standard Edition Cover.jpg|Spanish version Category:Books (real-world)